FF4:Promised you I'd come back
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: When Loren Tate moves out of LA,she leaves her best friend,Eddie Duran,behind.She comes back to California five years later when Loren is 20 and Eddie is a 23 year old rockstar.Will his schedule and Chloe make his best friend disapear?A LaceyLouLou82 challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!A new prompt was delivered to us by propmt is "forever friends".If yous guys like this story and want it to be a full story you'll have to wait!Because I have two stories going already!So sorry!But,don't worry I will finish one and start this one if you like it!**_

Information for the story:Loren and Eddie met when Eddie was five and Loren was two, Max and Katy were really good friends with Nora and Trent,Trent left when Loren turned four, Max and Katy found out so,they helped her raise Loren while Nora went to work,driving Loren and Eddie closer.

_Chapter 1_

**_Five years ago_**

_**~Fifteen year old Loren & Eighteen year old Eddie~**  
_

_"Loren,you promise,you will talk to me everyday?"_

_"Yeah Eddie!I might be moving but it doesn't mean we can't be best friends."_

_"I know,but I'm gonna miss you!Why do you have to move?"_

_"I'm gonna miss you too Eddie."Loren began crying and Eddie pulled her into a hug._

_"It's time to go." nodded at her mom and turned back to me._

_"I'll miss you,never forget me."_

_"I won't,promise me you'll be back one day."_

_"I promise..Forever Friends?"_

_"You know it."Eddie gave her a sad smile and walked her to her car .They hugged again."Bye Loren."_

_"Bye Eddie."He let go of her and she got to the car, Max and Katy walked up behind him."Bye Loren."Katy and Max said in unison._

_She waved and stepped inside the car,giving Eddie a sad smile,as he let his tears fall as Nora began pull out of the drive way._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I could tell Eddie was holding back his tears,I was leaving my best began to cry as his parents comforted him,while we pulled onto the road.I almost forgot!We were about to drive off when I told my mom to stop._

_We walked up to eachother.I gave Eddie a dog tag, that read:I love you Eddie,best friends for life.~Loren, he gave me one that said:I love you Loren,Best forever friends.~Eddie._

_We put the necklaces on and hugged one last time before driving,all I saw was Eddie getting farther and farther._

_**~Present Day~**  
_

_"I can't believe I'm back in LA and Eddie is a huge tried to keep in touch but,he just got swamped.I've called but,he's never replied.I have been back for a week and I've never had the chance to tell him.I looked mom says I gotten even prettier,but I think it's her job to say that._

_I haven't seen Eddie in person for five years,but the pictures have shown me he looked different too.I was still wearing my dog tag and I know he was too._

_I decided to go to our secret was our place to escape.I heard a twig snap behind me and I saw a guy in a baseball cap and sunglasses.I didn't recognize him._

_"Oh sorry,I didn't think anyone would be up here."She apologized._

_"Yeah,me either."_

_"If you want me to leave and give you space.."_

_"No,it's fine.I get lonely up here anyways."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I got up to our secret spot,this was my connection to Loren.I haven't seen her in five years and because my career took off,we haven't talked much and that made me feel guilty.I got up there I saw a beautiful brunette and I didn't recognize her,but something about her seemed familiar.I stepped on a twig and and she turned was beautiful but, something stood had a dog tag..just like Loren._

_I apologized."Oh sorry,I didn't think anyone would be up here."_

_"Yeah,me either."_

_"If you want me to leave and give you some space.."_

_"No,it's fine.I get lonely up here anyways."_

_"Okay."I walked over and stood next to her._

_"So what brings you up here?"I said trying to make conversation._

_"Well,this use to be my best friend's and I's secret spot."I was shocked._

_"Woah,I use to share this spot with my best friend too."_

_"Talk about a coincedence."She said smiling._

_"Okay,so tell me more about them."I said._

_"Well,we use to call each other best forever friends because.."_

_"We got bored of best friends forever."We said at the same time.I was shocked,but then it all made sense now..it was Loren._

_"Loren?"We both held up our necklaces._

_She took off my glasses and cap."Eddie!"She jumped in my arms and I picked her up and spun her around._

_I put her down."Eddie!It's go good to see you."_

_"I know,I'm sorry we haven't talked-"_

_She cut me off."Same old blabber mouth Eddie."She sat down next to the tree and we laughed._

_I sat down next to her."Really?I thought I was a spoiled rockstar."_

_"Oh..you are,but I love you so, it's fine."She leaned over and hugged me.I felt a shock go through my entire body,I've felt it before and I have never said anything.I needed to know if she felt the same way first._

_"So,what are you doing back in LA?_

_"Well,my mom got tranferred again,so I'm back."_

_"And we have tons to catch up wanna grab some lunch?"_

_"Why wouldn't I wanna have lunch with my best friend?"We got to Rumor and we started talking right away._

_"So got any girlfriends or other best friends?"_

_"No girlfriend,but I have a new friend name Ian."_

_"Oh..I see,you already replaced me."She pretended to be hurt._

_"Loren,no one can replace know that."_

_"I know."_

_"So how long have you been in LA?"_

_"A week,but why didn't Max and Katy tell you we were back."_

_"Well the rockstar schedule takes all my time away and I moved into my own place."_

_"Well now I know where I'll be spending most of my time."We laughed and but we were interupted by a tall blonde._

_"Hey Eddie,who's this."Loren looked confused ._

_"Chloe,leave."_

_"That's no way to treat your girlfriend."_

**_Cliffhanger!Hope you guys enjoyed it!But if you want me to continue it you might have to wait.I might update it a couple times on the weekend,that's my free time(Not my updating days)Thanks!I will do my best to update on the weekends:)I'M GONNA UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY SO WATCH OUT!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!I decided to update again.I know this is my third story..I know.I think I'm overworking myself,but I'm fine!I love to write!Thanks you guys!Leave suggestions or just PM me!The song in this story Crush by:David Archuleta**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 2_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Chloe,we broke up months ago."I looked at Loren and she looked relieved by that._

_" Whatever,why don't you introduce me to this is she?"_

_"She's my-"I was cut off by Loren._

_"I'm his girlfriend."I was shocked,why did Loren say ,I'm not complaining.I woudn't mind if I was dating her._

_"Eddie,she's lying right?"Chloe said looking at me.I looked at Loren and she winked._

_I looked back at Chloe."No,we are dating and we are very happy together.I really like Loren,she's my world."I leaned over and kissed her on her cheek."_

_"I think you should go Chloe,you know..So I can have lunch with my boyfriend."She made the word my very my clear,making Chloe storm out._

_"Eddie I'm so sorry!I just needed to shut Chloe up."_

_"Loren it's fine.I'm just glad I played along,now maybe she'll leave me alone"Then our waiter came up to us and we ordered._

_"Did you really mean what you said to Chloe?"Loren said breaking the silence._

_"What do you mean?"I secretly knew what she was talking about._

_"You know,how you said that you really like me and that I'm your world."_

_"Yeah,Loren you're really important to me."_

_"What about you liking me?And I don't mean as a friend."_

_"Yeah,actually I you feel the same way?"_

_"I have for a while."I was just staring into her big brown eyes and they were filled with anticipation.I decided to finally grow a pair and make my move.I leaned in and luckily,so did she._

_Her lips touched mine and I felt electricity.I pulled away and we looked at eachother._

_"Eddie,I really like you but..I wanna take this slow.I wanna stay best friends with you,if nothing else."_

_"I feel the same way..So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah,as long as you're still my best friend."_

_"I wouldn't want to have it any other way."We leaned in for another kiss._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I can't believe I'm finally dating Eddie,I've felt this way for a while.I'm happy that I'm finally dating him but,I can tell Eddie's ex girlfriend,Chloe,won't leave us alone anytime soon._

_"So,after lunch you wanna go see mama Tate?"I said scooping more pasta into my mouth._

_"Yeah,but after I want to go see my parents.I'm sure they wanna see you."_

_"Oh yeah,how is the famous MK doing?"_

_" they're gonna be glad that we're finally have been bugging me about asking you out."_

_"I guess they have talked to my mom,because she has bugged me too."_

_We finished our meal."So you wanna go see your mom?"_

_"Yeah,but can I see the amazing penthouse you've told me about?"_

_"Anything for my girl."I blushed when he said his stood up and he wrapped his arm around my waist._

_We got to his building and I saw high security.I guess my best friend is we got up I was greeted by a penthouse,filled with music awards,gifts from fans,autographed items,and musical the thing that caught my eye was a grand piano.I imediatley ran to it and sat on the bench._

_Eddie walked over."Will you play something?"_

_"Eddie I know you're my best friend and boyfriend but,I still won't play."_

_"Please?We've been best friends for twenty years and I have never heard you sing or play anything."_

_"Fine,just this once."_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same wayAbout me, is just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay _

_Going away-ay-ay_

"Um..It's not finished,I know it's nothing like your music but-"He cut me off with a kiss.

_"Loren,that was amazing and you wrote that?"_

_"Yeah,but it's not finished."_

_"Enough said,I'm setting up a meeting with you and Jake."_

_"Who is Jake?"  
_

_"My manager."_

_"No Eddie,it's fine and I don't think I'm cut out for the music business."_

_"Loren,if you can write a song like that,then I'm sure you'll make it,I'll be by your side the whole time."_

_"Okay,I just want you to be there with me."I stood up and pulled him into a hug._

_"I'll be there."We sat on the couch and just kept talking and I looked at the time it was 11:00._

_"I would love to stay..but it's getting late."_

_"Can you sleep over?Please?I haven't seen you forever."_

_"Fine,let me tell my mom."_

**_Loren:Hey mom:)Eddie and I finally met up again!He got his own place and I'm gonna sleep over okay?_**

**_Nora:Okay,be careful!Call me tomorrow:)Love you!_**

**_Loren:Love you I'm dating Eddie..Bye!_**

**_Nora:Finally:)Well tell me your "details" tomorrow and be safe!_**

_**Eddie's POV**_

_"I guess I'm joining you in your sleepover."_

_"Good,so do we share a bed like those couples?"I said smiling._

_"I'm fine with that,just no funny business."_

_"We've shared a bed before,Loren."I said grabbing her waist._

_"Yeah,when I was three and you were six."_

_"Still counts right?"We just was like old times,except I won't feel weird about liking kissed and made our way to the couch,without breaking the kiss._

_Then the door swung open."Hey Eddie."Katy said walking in and stopping dead in her broke our kiss and Loren buried her head in my shoulder."Sorry sweetie and oh Loren!It's good to see you again."_

_I cleared my throat and I tilted my head towards the kitchen."Well,I'll leave you guys alone."Before she left,Pops came in."Kates,where is-"Then he noticed Loren."Hey Loren!It's good to see you again!"She spoke with her face still buried in my shoulder."Hi Max."_

_Katy interrupted him."Max,I have to talk to you in the kitchen..right now."She dragged him along by the arm and they they were out of sight we looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_"You think Mama Katy saw us kissing."She asked smiling._

_"I don't care because I'll kiss you anyways."I pulled away after a couple seconds."Now,let's go see what they want."I grabbed her hand and were ready to answer a thousand questions._

**_Another chapter:)I know I said you would have to wait..but I have so many ideas!:)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm probably gonna write a lot more because I found out how to write stories on my iPad/iPod!Thank you god!Well if you want to know how..I will write about it separately:)Enjoy**

_Chapter 3_

**Loren's POV**

_We walked into the kitchen and Max and Katy noticed us._

_"Hi Max,it's good to see you guys again."I said giving them hugs._

_"How've you been Loren?Anything new?"Max said glancing at Eddie.I blushed._

_I changed the subject."So Katy,what are you cooking?"I said walking over to her at the stove._

_"Same old Loren,changing the subject."Max said sitting down with Eddie at the table._

_"Well,I'm making an Italian dinner and you're welcome to join us."Katy said stirring the pot._

_" I would love I help you cook?"She looked over at Eddie._

_"Son,you picked the right girl."Eddie laughed._

_"Tell me about it.."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Wow,Loren is can cook,she sings,she's beautiful,and she's also doesn't hurt that my parents love her._

_"So Eddie,what's with you and Loren?"Pops said loud enough so only I coulda hear._

_"We're dating,are you okay with that Pops?"I asked him._

_"Actually,I am..I think she's good for your life..good for all of our lives."_

_"Thanks Pops."_

_"Yeah,thanks Max."Both of us jumped at the sound of Loren's voice._

_"Well,I meant it Loren.I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say,we are glad you are in our lives..again."_

_"That means a lot Max."She came over and gave Pops a hug.I had an idea end I walked over to Mama Katy._

_"Hey mom,I wanted to take Loren on an official date..You mind if we skip dinner for the night?"_

_"Yeah,just take care of her Eddie,and be safe."_

_"We will Ma,don't worry."I walked away and grabbed Loren's hand._

_"Eddie,what are you doing?We're about to eat."I pulled her out of the kitchen._

_"We're going on a official date."_

_"Didn't we have lunch at Rumor,earlier today?"_

_"Yeah,but we were just friends,when we had lunch..So,I'm gonna go change and I'll bring you to your ?"_

_Before she could answer I ran upstairs.I put on a grey button down shirt,white skinny jeans,and black Vlado's."Alright,let's go babe."_

_"Um,Eddie?I don't think you know where I live unless you stalk me."She said laughing._

_"Oh yeah,you you wanna drive?"_

_"Can we take your sports car?"She said hopefully.I just rolled my eyes and held out the took the keys and grabbed my hand."Thanks babe."_

_We got to her house and it was so old house was much mom must have gotten a good job when they moved._

**_Loren's POV_**

_"Mom!I'm home!"I yelled entering the house._

_"Hi Loren..Eddie!"She said running to us."How are you Eddie?"_

_"I've been good,we really missed you."_

_"Well,I heard your a rockstar now,glad you still remeber your old aunt."We laughed."So what are you guys up to?"_

_"Well,I'm here to take Loren on an official date."_

_"Date?So you guys are together now?"_

_"Yeah.."We said at the same time._

_"Finally!Well I have an early day at work tommorow,so I gonna get ready for you guys!Love you Loren,be safe."_

_"Love you."Nora walked to her room and closed the door._

_"Well,I'm gonna get can wait out here and look at stuf until I'm ready."_

_"Okay."I gave him a quick kiss and ran to my room._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Loren went to her room and I just walked and took a look around._

_I saw baby pictures,family portraits,and most of all I saw pictures of Loren and I everywhere._

_I can't believe she still had them._

_The one that caught my eye was the one of Loren and I on the beach._

_We were holding hands,and the sun was picture was cut in next to it,she was on my shoulder and I was running to the water._

**~~~Flashback~~~(Loren ****is 15 and Eddie is 18/A week before Loren moved)**

**Duran's Beach house**

"Eddie,I'm not going in the water."Loren said with a bikini on.

"Then why do you have a bikini on?"I said at the tip of the water.

"I was gonna tan and plus I can't swim."

"Lucky for you,I'm an excellent swimmer."I said walking up to her.

"I'm not going Eddie."He grabbed her hand."Come on Lo!You're leaving in a week."

"I know but,still."

"Okay,you forced me."I picked her up and threw her over was laughing uncontrollably.

"Eddie!Put me down!"

"No,we are gonna swim."I jumped into the water and Loren floated off my shoulder and swam away.

I popped up out of the water."He I thought you couldn't swim?"

"Oh yeah,maybe I can.."She said laughing and floating on her back.

"You dare lie to your best friend?"I said pretending to be hurt.

"I do dare.."She said splashing water into his face,causing a splash war.

**~~~End of flashback~~~**

_I got butterflies on that day,I had finally realized I had feelings for Loren._

_I remebered that day,but I wondered where the picture came from.I was curious so I went to talk to Loren._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I was in my underwear and bra when I heard a knock on the door I was looking in the closet for the perfect outfit.I thought it was my mom."Come in!"_

_They came in and shut the door behind them."Hi mom,I'm just looking for an outfit."_

_A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist."I'm not your mom."_

_I pulled away and hit Eddie on the chest playfully."Eddie!Why'd you come in,if I didn't know it was you?"_

_"I was just curious about something.."_

_"What?"He pulled out a picture frame with a picture of me and him on the beach._

_"Who took this picture?"_

_"Oh my mom was sitting under the umbrella we set and she thought it was so cute that she took a picture..and framed it."_

_"Well I love this picture..do you have extras?"_

_"Yeah,I'll ask my mom."I was about to walk outside when Eddie stopped me._

_"Um..look at your outfit."I looked down and I was in my bra and underwear._

_"And you didn't say anything?!"_

_"Well I didn't mind."I tried to stay serious but,I couldn't hold in my laughter."_

_"Okay,you need to get out I have to change."_

_"Ow!I think I hurt my leg..I think I need to stay here while you change."_

_I narrowed my eyes."Fine,no funny business."He sat on the bed and I continued looking for and outfit._

_I put on a cream lace halter top,a short black mini skirt,and white cut-out mini wedge sandels._

_"You look great."_

_"Shall we?"He held out his arm and I accepted._

**_So sorry guys!I know this gators is way overdo..I completely forgot about it I was so busy. Hope you liked it!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!I'm glad you like this story:)I really enjoy writing for you guys:)Love you all!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 5_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_This was Loren and I's first official if Loren was my best friend,I was still nervous._

_Even if I knew everything about Loren because knew were best friends,I had no idea where to take her._

_"So where are we going?"She said._

_"I actually don't know."I said with a chuckle._

_"Really?How about to our special spot?"She suggested._

_"You know me so well."_

_"Of course I do."We leaned in for a kiss._

_When we got there Loren and I sat against the tree._

_"Eddie?Do you remeber the first time we came here?"_

_"Yeah,you got teased by some girls and you ran away."_

**_~Flashback~_**

_Loren ran away from school and she walked up to this random spot.I followe her the whole way._

_When I got up on the hill Loren was sitting there crying."Loren!"I said running up to her._

_"How'd you find me?"She said sobbing._

_I knelt own beside her."I followed you here."She collapsed in my arms._

_"Shh..It's okay I'm here for you Loren."_

_I heard her whisper."Thank you."When she stopped crying she stood walked and looked at the view._

_"I feel better."_

_"Glad I could be of assistance."_

_She chuckled lightly."Thanks but,this view is makes me feel better somehow."_

_I went and stood next to her."Yeah it about we keep this place?"I suggested._

_"Really?Yeah,I guess no one really comes here and I had to travel a long way to get here."_

_"Yeah,but you have to keep it a secret."_

_"I promise."_

**_~End of_**_ **Flashback~**_

_"That was a bitter-sweet day."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well,I ran away from school because of those girls but,we found this place."_

_"Yeah."She got up and looked out.I walked up next to her._

_"This place helped us out so much,don't you think?"_

_" I think you being here helped me more than this spot."_

_"You mean that?"She said looking at me._

_"Of course I do."We slowly leaned in for a was sweet,yet passionate._

_"So what do you want to do now?"She said pulling away._

_"Um..We can take a little trip to the beach."_

_"Sounds good,the last time I went to the beach was with you."_

_"Really?No wonder,you're so pale."She hit my shoulder._

_"And you still have a big head."I pouted._

_"But I still love you no matter the size of your head."She laughed as she walked to the car._

_The possiblities filled my she love me as her best friend or the love of her life?_

_I followed her to the car and we drove to the beach._

_We got there in the perfect time,the sky was a vibrant shade of amber and the sun was setting._

_"It's beautiful out here."_

_"Yeah you are."I blurted smirked._

_"Even if you're a giant rockstar,you're still my change."_

_"I'll never 't worry,mama katy would kill me before I did."We laughed._

_"Wanna take a walk?"_

_"Yeah."We took off our shoes then I grabbed her hand and we walked on the beach,at the tip of the water._

_When we were walking,guys kept staring at did not make me happy._

_"Eddie,calm down.I only have eyes for you."She said stopping our walk._

_"I know,but I feel like every guy here is just staring at you."I said walking towards the ocean so the water was around my ankles._

_"You know what you need to do?"She said walking next to me._

_I faced her."You need to cool down."She said pushing me into the water.I dove under._

_When I came back up the water was at my mid-thigh and she was laughing uncontrolably._

_"You'll pay."She turned around and ran._

_I caught up to her and threw her over my shoulder."You're right Lo,as a matter of need to cool down too."_

_"No!Don't you even think about-"Before she could finish I jumped into the water._

_When we popped up she was trying to keep a straight face,but she failed._

_"Cool enough for you?"I said teasing her._

_"You're gonna get it now Duran."I swam closer to her._

_"What are you gonna do Tate?"I was leaning in for a kiss._

_But my lips touched hers she turned her head and I kissed her cheek._

_"Nope,still mad at you."_

_"Come on,my best friend can't hate me can she?"_

_"Yes,she can."She dove into the water and swam to the shore._

_When she got on the beach she was looked at me and stuck her tongue out._

_I chuckled and swam to was backing up,while she was still facing me._

_She was backing up onto a path of a blonde guy but,both of them seemed a oblivious to each other._

_She backed into him and they exchanged a couple of words before parting ways._

_"What was that about?"I said._

_"I bumped into a guy."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Eddie,you need to stop being jealous!I only have eyes for you okay?"_

_"I know but it's kind of hard when every single guy is basically undressing you with their eyes.I feel like I'm competing for your attention."_

_"Yeah,but for you to compete,there needs to be competition and there isn' you are not competing?I'm giving you my undivided attention."_

_"But guys will do anything to talk to you and soon they'll be swarming you."_

_"And you can't trust me to be faithful?"_

_"I can,it's them I can't trust them."_

_"What's with you Eddie?Before you didn't care when I hung out with guys."_

_"Just because I didn't show it,doesn't mean I didn't care."Loren started to walk away._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I was walking away."Loren!Loren!Stop!"_

_I ignored him until he said something that got my attenion._

_"Loren!I love you!"_

_"What?"I said turning around._

_"I love you."_

_"Eddie.."_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed!I have no where to go with this story so if you love this story and you don't want it to end,you need to help me with ideas!I love this story too and I don't want it to end!So pm me and review!Love you all!MuchLove!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone!I AM DECICATING THIS CHAPTER TO SOMEONE!A person left a suggestion for the last chapter and gave me inspiration to continue:)I'm gonna use it but,I am changing it a bit;)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to a guest named:Kailey!:)**_

_**This chapter is for you:DThanks for the suggestion!But I'm changing it a bit,hope you don't mind;)**_

_**Instead of I want crazy by;Hunter Hayes,The song in this story is:That should be me by:Justin Bieber!And The way I loved you by:Taylor Swift!**_

_**Everyone check out her suggestion and enjoy!Love you all!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 5_

**_Loren's POV_**

_"I love you Loren Tate!"Eddie said._

_I turned around."Eddie.."_

_Tears streamed down my face.I walked closer to him."I love you too,but..this is out of control.I love you,but we need some time off."_

_"No,I love don't leave me."_

_"I love you more than anything in this whole world but,this is just too much for need to take a break."_

_"Fine,but I won't give up on us..Whenever you're ready to come back to me I'll be it's next week or next year.I'm not going anywhere."I was crying._

_I pulled him into a passionate kissed me like it was the last time we would ever kiss._

_And honsetly I didn't know if it was or not._

_I pulled away."I love you Eddie.I just think we need a break,we both need to decide if we're meant to be together or just best friends."_

_"My decesion is already final,I love you Loren Tate and we're meant to be together as a couple and best friends."_

_"Yeah,maybe."I kissed him again."I love you,but this is goodbye for now."I wiped the tears from his cheek and walked away._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We rarely fought before,but they were huge all resolved themselves,but not this one._

_I really messed things up with Loren._

_My jealousy got the best of me,and I lost her._

_It had been a month since we split up and things had changed._

**_An article in a magazine called "Celeb Gossip"_**

_**The new found talent Loren Tate and the famous Eddie Duran have split up!Our sources tell us they were dating but,called quits after a couple of days!Yes folks!You heard it hear,Leddie is dead!We have heard rumors that Loren is dating a new guy,but is the new born pop completely over her rockstar ex?Let us know your thoughts!~Lily Park**  
_

_I threw the magazine across the room and ran to my computer._

_I haven't been on in a while since the break-up._

_Turns out Loren was famous..She had a number one hit single and she was in a relationship with a guy named Cameron._

_I knew her better than anybody,and the smile she wore when he was around..was fake._

_I clicked the link to her song called:"The way I loved you."_

_"I wonder who that's about."I said __sarcastically._

_**He is sensible and so incredible** _

**_And all my single friends are jealous _**

**_He says everything I need to hear and it's like _**

**_I couldn't ask for anything better _**

**_He opens up my door and I get into his car _**

**_And he says you look beautiful tonight _**

**_And I feel perfectly fine _**

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **_

_**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **_

_**You're so in love that you act insane **_

_**And that's the way I loved you **_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much **_

_**And that's the way I loved you **_

**He respects my space **

_**And never makes me wait **_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will **_

_**He's close to my mother** _

_I quickly paused the song and exited the page._

_She really loved me,when we had fights..she still loved me and I blew it._

_I googled Loren Tate and Cameron,I found pictures of them everywhere._

_She didn't look happy at all._

_I missed her so much._

_I walked over to the piano and wrote down some lyrics,that actually turned it into a song_

_I called Jake,we haven't spoken much."Hey Jake."_

_"Hey,how are you doing."_

_"I'm fine,but I wanna debut a song I wrote."_

_"Really?"I haven't written ever since Loren and I split up so he was surprised._

_"Yeah,It's called that should be me and I want to perform it on the Lily Park show."_

_"Why her?I thought you didn't like her."_

_"I don't but,Loren watches that show all the time.I want to make sure she hears it."_

_"Okay,I'll her e-mail right now,when do you want to do this?"_

_"As soon as possible."_

_"Okay...Um she says she's available now."_

_"Wow,she responds fast,but I'm going there you there Jake."I hung up and drove to the studio she has her shows at._

_"Hey Eddie,Lily is ready to go on air."Jake said walking up to me._

_"Okay,let's do this."_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Cameron just dropped me off from another "Date"._

_If you call flaunting me out in public a date._

_I sat on the couch and turned on my favorite show,The Lily Park show._

_I turned away for a second but my head snapped back when I heard Lily speak._

_"So Eddie,thank you for being hear you have a new song."_

_"I do."_

_"I assume it's about Loren,am I correct?"_

_"Yeah,it is."_

_"I'm sorry about you're break-up by the way."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Okay,well the microphone is all yours."He nodded and walked over.**(Btw:this show has an audience,one of Lily's celebrities canceled on her so she had an open spot on the show.)**_

_"This is called that should be me."_

**_Everybody's laughing in my mind_**

**_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_**

**_Do you do what you did _**

**_When you did with me_**

**_Does he love you the way I can_**

**_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_**

**_Cause baby I didn't_**

**_That should be me holdin' your hand_**

**_That should be me,making you laugh_**

**_That should be me,this is so sad_**

**_That should be me_**

**_That should be me_**

**_That should be me,feeling your kiss_**

**_That should be me,buyin' you gifts_**

**_This is so wrong_**

**_I can't go on _**

**_Till' you believe that_**

**_That should be me_**

**_You said you needed a litte time for my mistakes_**

**_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_**

**_But did you think I wouldn't see you out at the movies_**

**_What you doin' to me?_**

**_You're takin' him where we used to go_**

**_If you're trying to break my heart_**

**_It's working cause you know that_**

**_That should be me_**

_I turned off the tv and ran out the door._

_Eddie was right,that should be him,not Cameron._

**_Hope you all enjoyed!Again!Thanks you Kailey!This chapter is for you!I did change your idea but you did give me inspiration,so thank you!_**

**_And to Kailey:Make your own profile so you can write too!Your idea was amazing!Plus we could chat too:DLol_**

**_Love you all!Much Love!_**

**_~Jenny _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys!Another chapter:)Hope everyone enjoys!I love you all much Lovee!Sorry if it took a bit long,I accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to re-write it:/**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 6_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I grabbed my glasses and headed to the filming of the Lily Park show._

_As soon as I got there I was bombarded with paparazzi._

_When I got inside Lily Park came up to me."Hey Loren,how are you doing?"_

_"I'm fine,um have you seen Eddie?"I said looking around._

_"Yeah,he's backstage but,when everything goes down,make sure you tell me all the details."_

_"You'll get the exclusive."I said walking away._

_Man,all that lady wants is a story.I was walking until I bumped into a kissing couple._

_"I'm sorry,I-"I looked and it was Eddie and Chloe._

_"Loren!I can explain."Eddie said ripping himself away._

_I scoffed as tears filled my eyes.I looked at a smirking Chloe._

_"I hope you two are very happy together."_

_I walked out crying with Eddie chasing after me._

_Then Lily walked up to me._

_"Loren,would you mind telling us what happened?"I nodded and quickly texted my manager Kelly._

_**Hey Kel,I'm doing a quick interview with Lily Park about the Eddie situation,I'll explain show is live right now.-Loren**_

_When I finished,I followed Lily to the stage._

_"Hello everyone,welcome back to The Lily showing will be have a special guest,pop princess Loren Tate."_

_"Thanks for having me on such short notice Lily."_

_"No problem,so tell us what happened with Eddie."_

_I stared right at him and said "I was coming to give him a second chance because I thought I made a mistake by breaking up with him,but that was my mistake."_

_I looked back at Lily."I hope he's very happy without me."_

_I began to get up when Eddie ran up to me."Were you really gonna give me a second chance?"_

_"Yeah,I was..As in past tense."_

_I was trying to walk away but he grabbed my hand pulled me back.I snatched my hand away._

_He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him."Lo,I love you,please take me back."_

_I pulled away and started to walk to the exit._

_I heard the band begin to play and Eddie started to follow me._

**_That should be me_**

**_Holdin' your hand_**

**_That should be me_**

**_Makin' you laugh_**

**_That should be me_**

**_This is so sad_**

**_That should be me_**

**_That should be me_**

**_That should be me_**

**_Feelin' your kiss_**

**_That should be me_**

**_Buyin' you gifts_**

**_This is so wrong,_**

**_I can't go on,_**

**_Till you believe that_**

**_That should be me_**

_I was walking away with tears in my eyes and Eddie following me singing._

_But I don't think a song could fix this._

_When I got home,I shut my door and turned our my cell phone._

_I wanted to get my mind off things._

_I started looking on iTurnes and That should be me and the way I loved you were tied for number one hit._

_I slammed my laptop shut and decided to keep myself busy._

_So I wrote songs._

_I came up with two perfect ones."Part of me and since you been gone"._

_I was about to record them and send them to Kelly when there was a knock on my door._

_Kelly walked in."Hey Loren,how are you doing."_

_"I've been better,but I was about to call you."_

_"Yeah,I saw the interview yesterday and I wanted to let you know you can take as long as you need to clear your mind."_

_"I'm fine Kel,what do we have planned?"_

_"Lily wants to finish the interview from yesterday."_

_"Okay,when?"_

_"In an hour but,Eddie's gonna be in the interview too."_

_"Okay,let me get dressed and we'll head out."She nodded and left._

_I put on a one shoulder beige dress with a gold bow in the center with a flowy bottom._

_My shoes were matching peep toe pumps with a golden bow in the center._

_I put on my hair in beach waves and put a golden bow side the side of my head._

_When I came out Kelly was talking to my mom._

_"Hey mom,I have an interview with Lily,wanna join?"_

_"Sure but,I have to make a quick phone call."_

_"Okay,we'll wait outside."_

_**Nora's POV**_

_As soon as Kelly and Loren left I text blasted a couple people._

_To:Max,Katy,Eddie,Jake_

_Loren Is on her way to the Lilly Park Show._

_And I sent a message to one of Loren's close friends Melissa._

_I really hope this works,Loren needs Eddie._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I put on a grey button up shirt,white jeans,and beige high top sneakers._

_As soon as I got to the studio where they filmed the show,_

_Pop,Ma,Nora,Jake,and Kelly were all talking._

_Loren was standing next to a girl I didn't know,but she was wearing neon clothes._

_I walked up and everything silenced."Hey guys."I said._

_"So this is Eddie Duran."The mystery girl said._

_"Chill out Mel,Eddie this is Melissa,one of my close friends."She shook my hand a bit harsh._

_I was glad she was looking out for Loren._

_"Five minutes until show time Eddie and Loren."Jake said._

_We nodded and everyone scattered.I was about to walk away when Melissa grabbed my arm._

_"Do everything you can to win Lo back,she needs you."I smiled._

_"But if you hurt her again,I will kill you."I chuckled._

_"So I guess we're competing to be Loren's best friend?"_

_"Competition?Please,I'm number one."She said jokingly and walked to our parents._

_I sat down next to Loren and we were on the air."Hello everyone!We are here with rockstar Eddie Duran and pop princess Loren Tate,former love birds."_

_"Thanks for having us on Lily."Loren says._

_"So Loren,Eddie we hear both of you two have knew songs."_

_"Yes,we do."We said together._

_"More songs?I don't think the world can handle anymore hits."_

_We laughed and Loren got __up._

_"This song is called since you been gone."_

_She got to the microphone and stared at me._

_The words since you been gone,just echoed in my head._

_**Sorry if it's a bit late you guys 0.0 Hope you enjoyed!Love you all much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!Hope you all enjoy!I love you all!Much Lovee!Song in this story:Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_

_Chapter 7_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_When Loren finished,I was shocked._

_Did she really feel that way?_

_"Loren that was amazing."Lily said smiling._

_"So,I heard you two recently broke up."Lily said changing the subject._

_Loren looked at me."We did."_

_"And I heard Loren was gonna give you a second chance Eddie,what happened?"_

_I started back at Loren."Someone forced herself on me,but I have no feelings for her,I still love you Loren,please..Take me back?"_

_She was crying and about to get up,but I stopped her._

_"Atleast listen to this song."She nodded and I interlocked our hands._

_I grabbed a microphone as the band began to play._

_I looked into her eyes,with our hands still clasped together,and began to sing._

**_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_**

**_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_**

**_And I can't help but notice_**

**_You reflect in this heart of mine_**

**_If you ever feel alone and_**

**_The glare makes me hard to find_**

**_Just know that I'm always_**

**_Parallel on the other side_**

**_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**

**_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**

**_Just put your hand on the glass_**

**_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**

**_You just gotta be strong_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**

**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_Is a space that now you hold_**

**_Show me how to fight for now_**

**_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_**

**_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_**

**_You were right here all along_**

**_It's like you're my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me_**

**_I couldn't get any bigger_**

**_With anyone else beside of me_**

**_And now it's clear as this promise_**

**_That we're making two reflections into one_**

**_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

**_ '_****_Aren't you somethin', an original_**

**_'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_**

**_And I can't help but stare, 'cause_**

**_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_**

**_I can't ever change without you_**

**_You reflect me, I love that about you_**

**_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_**

**_ '_****_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**

**_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**

**_Just put your hand on the glass_**

**_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**

**_You just gotta be strong_**

**_ '_****_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**

**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_Is a space that now you hold_**

**_Show me how to fight for now_**

**_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_**

**_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_**

**_You were right here all along_**

**_It's like you're my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me_**

**_I couldn't get any bigger_**

**_With anyone else beside of me_**

**_And now it's clear as this promise_**

**_That we're making two reflections into one_**

**_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

_When I finished Loren was crying._

_She pulled me into a tight embrace._

_I thought she was gonna take me back until someone in the crowd stood up._

_"Loren!I think we should go."Cameron yelled._

_I glared at him._

_Loren pulled away._

_Loren was about to take me back,until Cameron interrupted._

_"I'll text you later."She said above a whisper._

_She walked away and Cameron came up to me._

_"You know she doesn't love you."I said._

_"Yeah,but I'm the one who has her right?"_

_"What do you want?The fame,the fortune?Because you don't love her,I do."_

_"You're right,but most of all,I don't want you to have the money is just a plus."_

_He walked away and I smirked._

_The Lily Park show was still airing live._

_I got home that night waiting for Loren's text message._

_It was 12:00am and I about to go to bed when I got a text._

_Loren:Hey Eddie._

_Eddie:Hey,I've been waiting for this message;)_

_Loren:Sorry,Cam and I've been fighting a lot lately.._

_Eddie:About what?_

_Loren:Are you sure you want me to tell you?_

_Eddie:Remember what we said?Best friends no matter what._

_Loren:Of course I remember:)I love you Eddie:)_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I got nervous when Eddie didn't text back.**  
**_

_It was 1:00am and he still didn't answer._

_I went to lay in bed,when the doorbell rang._

_I opened the door and Eddie was standing there with a dozen roses,a box of my favorite chocolates,and a teddy bear that said I love you on it._

_"Eddie?What are you doing?"_

_"I love you too."_

_I pulled him into a tight embrace and he spun me around._

_I led him to the couch and sat him down._

_I took the gifts from his hand and put them on the table._

_I came back to sit with him."What are you doing here?"_

_"Well,you told me you loved me and I was about to text back but,I knew I could do better."_

_"That's really sweet of you."_

_"Loren,I messed up.I loved you,will you take me back?"_

_"Eddie,I love you but,I'm still dating Cameron.I don't wanna be known as the girl who is following in Cheater Carter's footsteps."_

_"Come on Lo,I know what love is and you two don't have it."Eddie said._

_"I know."_

_"Then please,take me back?"_

_"Well I need a reason to dump him,I can't just leave him if he did nothing wrong."_

_**Love you all!Much love!**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys!Hope everyone is enjoying this story!I love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 8_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Well I need a reason to dump him,I can't just leave him if he did nothing wrong."_

_"Lo,this is really hard for me to tell you but I think Cameron is just using you."_

_"Why wouldyou think that?"_

_I grabbed the remote and turned on the recording of the last Lily Park show._

_**"You know she doesn't love you."I said.**_

_**"Yeah,but I'm the one who has her right?"**_

_**"What do you want?The fame,the fortune?Because you don't love her,I do."**_

_**"You're right,but most of all,I don't want you to have the money is just a plus."**_

_Loren was crying so I pulled her into a tight embrace.**  
**_

_"I'm gonna end it right now."She said into my shoulder._

_"You want me to come with you?"She nodded and I just held her tighter._

_When we pulled away she smiled at me sadly."Thanks for being here for me Eddie.I love you."_

_"I love you too."I pulled her into a kiss._

_"Soes this mean you'll take me back?"She nodded._

_I picked her up and spun her around._

_She smiled but soon herface turned serious."Will you come with me to break things off with Cameron?"_

_"Anything your you babe."I kissed her and we headed out the door._

_We were parked outside Cameron's house and Loren was nervously staring out the window._

_"Lo,don't worry.I'll be by your side the whole time."She nodded and we exited the car._

_Loren walked up and knocked on the door._

_**Loren's POV**_

_Cameron came out smiling."Hey babe."He said trying to kiss me._

_I backed away and bumped into Eddie._

_He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at him._

_"Hey pretty boy!Get your hands off of my girl!"Cameron yelled._

_"I think my boyfriend should be able to touch me,don't you think Cameron?"I said._

_"Then you should be over here by my side."He said stepping closer._

_Eddie stepped closer having me slightly behind him."You're her ex-boyfriend."_

_"You're delusional."Cameron said._

_I stepped out of Eddie's death grip._

_"No, 's right we are over."I said._

_"Why because of him?!He's no better than I am."_

_"Except for the fact he's not using me for fame and money."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"He said._

_"Don't act dumb the way you should watch what you say when you're live on tv."Eddie said._

_"We're over,don't ever try to talk to me again."I said grabbing Eddie's hand and walking to the car._

_As soon as I got in,I burst out crying in Eddie's arms._

_Eddie held me tightly as I wept into his chest._

_He whispered to me,kissed the top of my head,and he was there for me._

_He did everything Cameron didn't do,which is why I love him._

_We got back to the penthouse and he laid me in bed._

_"I'll be right back babe."_

_"Are you leaving me?"I asked._

_"Never in a million years,but I want to pick you up something.I want to cheer you up."_

_I nodded and he gave me a comforting kiss._

_He grabbed his jacket and left._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I got in the car to pick up some things._

_But I couldn't stand knowing Loren was alone,so I called someone to keep her company._

_**~~Phone Conversation~~**_

_**Eddie:Hey Mel**_

_**Melissa:Eddie!Did you fix things with Loren?Because if you didn't I'm gonna have to kill you.**_

_**Eddie:Yeah,we're back was just using her.**_

_**Melissa:I'm going to kill him,no questions asked.**_

_**Eddie:(Chuckling)I'll be ready to clean up the crime.**_

_**Both:(Laughing)**_

_**Eddie:I was calling to ask if you could you go to my penthouse and keep Loren company,I'm picking up some stuff for her.**_

_**Melissa:Yeah,but what are you getting?**_

_**Eddie:Her favorite foods,movies,and a hand-crafted necklace that matches mine.**_

_**Melissa:Aww!So sweet!I had a good feeling about you rockstar.I'm on my way.**_

_I hung up and drove to the deli down the street For some pastrami sandwiches._

_Then I went to a convenient store for her favorite snacks and then went to her favorite movie store._

_The last stop was the jeweler._

_She was the only one I trusted with this job,after all she was the one who crafted my parent's engagement ring._

_She designed a dog tag cut in half,one said:__**"Eddie,my other gonna let you go."**_

_It had half of heart-shaped ruby surrounded with diamonds at the bottom._

_The other one I was already wearing.__**"Loren,my other gonna let you go."**_

_My half of the dog tag had the other half of the heart-shaped ruby and diamonds._

_I walked in and my jeweler,Julie,was sitting at the counter._

_"Eddie!Ready to pick up the gorgeous necklace?"_

_"Yeah,I for making it by the way."_

_"No problem and hang on to your girl back home."She said Handing me the box containing the necklace._

_"I don't plan on letting her go."I said holding the box in my hand._

_"Good and promise me I'll be the one to make you engagment ring."_

_"You will..son I hope."I said smiling._

_I said goodbye and walked out._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I was sitting on the bed talking to Mel,who came over a couple minutes ago._

_I'm so sorry for what Cameron did to you Lo."_

_"Thanks Mel."I sadly smiled._

_"I am gonna kill him the first chance I get."_

_"And I won't stop you."I said._

_We were laughing until I heard the door open and shut downstairs._

_Mel and I came down and Eddie had bags of food and all my favorite things._

_I ran to him and grabbed some bags."Babe,you didn't need to do this."_

_"Yeah,I kind of went overboard."He said._

_We laughed and we put the bags away._

_"I'm gonna leave you guys alone so Eddie can give you his surprise."Mel said._

_She grabbed her purse."Wait?What?"_

_"Bye!"Mel said rushing out before I could ask any questions._

_I looked at Eddie and he was smiling with a box in his hand._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!I love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
